We request partial financial support for our Annual Symposia on the Bilogy of Skin, now in its 27th year. The aims of these conferences remain similar to those in previous years. The conferences will: A. Continue to broaden our understanding and perspective of the biological properties of the skin of man under normal and pathologic conditions; B. Thoroughly cover one subject only each year; C. Provide an outlet for the exchange of information on a formal basis, and a proving ground for new concepts; D. Encourage young investigators to pursue careers in academic and experimental dermatology, by pointing out unsolved problems. The conference will meet each year for three to four days, at Salishan Lodge, Gleneden Beach, Oregon, or some other suitable place, in the autumn, and will be attended by about one hundred to one hundred and fifty invited guests and speakers. The topic chosen for the coming year is "Aging of Skin"; Drs. Kirk D. Wuepper, Professor of Dermatology, Department of Dermatology, University of Oregon Health Sciences Center, Frank Parker, Professor of Dermatology and Chairman, Department of Dermatology, University of Oregon Health Sciences Center, and J. Peter Bentley, Professor of Biochemistry, Department of Biochemistry, University of Oregon Health Sciences Center, will act as my co-chairmen.